The invention relates to a sliding bearing device comprising a bearing seating having a first sliding surface and a bearing body having a second sliding surface, wherein the bearing body is accommodated by the bearing seating and the first sliding surface and the second sliding surface face each other.
In accordance with the present invention, a sliding bearing device is provided, which exhibits a high load tolerance.
From DE 195 24 510 A1, there is known a fluid-lubricated sliding bearing wherein a hard and a soft material serve as sliding partners. The hard partner consists of metal and the soft partner consists of carbon-fibre-reinforced carbon.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,787, there is known a self-lubricating bearing.
From DE 10 2008 057 428 A1, there is known a protective structure.
From DE 10 2005 019 730 A1, there is known a plate-like carbon fibre composite material.
From DE 29 33 942 A1, there is known a bearing for rotors, shafts or the like having two units that are arranged within one another and are rotatable relative to one another. Each unit comprises a bearing surface which is in contact with the bearing surface of the other unit. Each of these bearing surfaces consists of graphite impregnated with silicon or of Silmor.
From DE 20 2012 100 865 U1, there is known a free piston motor generator.
From DE 90 11 140 U1, there is known an electrically and heat conductive carbon-containing slide piece comprising two bodies that are connected to one another.
From DE 10 2013 219 765 A1, there is known a heat-conductive, fibre-reinforced plastics material for electric motor housings.